Apologies and Sunshine
by SVUfanatic4
Summary: "Brian, I'm sorry," she sighed as they walked into their bedroom, "it's not going to be that long, he had no where else to go." Set during "Amaro's One-Eighty *Smut*


**I am kind of in love with Bensidy so I thought I would write this story. Set during "Amaro's One-eighty" Hope you guys enjoy! (I also apologize about how horrible I am at writing) **

**Disclaimer-not mine. **

"Brian, I'm sorry," she sighed as they walked into their bedroom, "It's not going to be that long, he had no where else to go."

Brian sighed out in frustration. "Olivia, I understand he's your partner and you want to look out for him but you couldn't have thought of swinging me a text to let me know?" he questions loosening his tie, "I walk into our apartment to see the guy who hates everything about our relationship in our living room," he says calmly as he strips of his dress shirt and slacks.

Olivia just sighs as she strips of her own clothing getting ready for bed.

"You're right, I should have at least text you. But I didn't think you would be home tonight," she says slipping on her pyjama shorts and shirt.

Brian shakes his head as he pulls his pyjama pants on.

"Still doesn't mean you couldn't have text me just as a heads up, Liv. You know how I feel about your partner,"

He pulls the covers back and climbs into his respective side not wanting to fight with her. When he doesn't feel the bed dip beside him he looks over to see her still standing beside the bed arms crossed, staring at him with an unsettled look on her face.

"Are you coming to bed or are you gonna go hangout in the living room with your partner?" His words laced with hurt and anger.

She sits down on the bed looking at him with a hurt expression.

"Why do you hate him so much, Bri?"

Brian breathes out heavily and sits up in bed with his back against the headboard. "It's a mutual feeling. He held a gun to my head; twice," he emphasizes, "One of those times being in a restaurant bathroom while I was out to lunch with my mom. My Mom! He hates the fact that we're together and he can't even pretend be happy for you," he says as he runs his hands down his face, "I've tried to be nice to him for your sake, but he doesn't give me the same respect back. The asshole couldn't even give me a simple hello, tonight. In the simplest terms," he pauses searching for the nicest words, "he's a douche bag."

Olivia moves so she's beside Brian with her legs crossed and facing him. "I never knew he pulled his gun on you,"

"I didn't want you to know what your precious partner was really like, and I didn't want anymore unneeded tension between Nick and I,"

Olivia bites her bottom lip staring at her lap. "I really am sorry for you kind of being blind sided by this,"

"Don't be," he shrugs.

"Baby, I don't want you to be mad at me," she tells him as she slowly strokes his arm up and down, "I hate knowing I've made you upset with me."

He turns his head to look into her eyes, seeing the tears threatening to spill out from them. This had really upset her. "I'm not mad at you, sunshine. I'm just frustrated is all. I hate never being here in the morning when you wake up, not seeing you every night before you go to bed. And the night that I'm finally home before you're asleep and he's here," his jaw clenched, "it frustrates me. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you,"

Olivia moves herself under the blanket and cuddles into Brian's side. "I hate it too baby, I'm sorry our first night together in ages had to be like this,"

He brings his hand up to run it through her silky brown hair that he loves. "I have you in my arms right now, that's all I need," he says kissing her temple.

Olivia looks up at him with a smile tugging her lips.

As their eyes meet, their lips follow and they begin a very passionate kiss. They missed the intimacy; just feeling and kissing each other. Olivia moves to straddle his waist never losing contact with his lips. She feels his hands move down to her ass gripping it tightly in his palms as her own hands wind into his short hair as she begins to grind on him. When air finally became a problem they reluctantly released each other's lips panting softly and resting their foreheads against each other.

"How about I make it up to you, baby? Help you take out some of that frustration," she gently bites his bottom lip, "and you can make up for all these lonely nights," she smirks.

He can't help the smile that creeps onto his face as he feels her grind onto him as her seductive words ring through his ears. "What about our guest? He might hear us. You know we're not good at being quiet, sunshine," he chuckles.

Olivia giggles as he begins to trail kisses down her neck. "I'll try and be quiet, baby. And if he happens to hear us, then he hears us. I really don't care right now. I just want to feel my sexy boyfriend deep inside my pussy."

He growls and bites down onto her pulse point loving when she talks dirty.

"Fuck me, Bri."

With no further invitation needed, Brian's hands quickly moved down to the hem of her sleep shirt pulling it over her head and being met with the view of her bare breasts. "God I've missed you so much, babe," he tells her before his mouth attacks her left breast.

"aah, I've missed you too baby. So much," she moans, her hand griping the back of his head.

Brian releases her breast and flips them over running his hands down her torso to her hips, gripping the sides of her pyjama bottoms and slowly pulling them down her legs knowing she had no panties on underneath.

When he finally pulls the garment off of her her, he kisses his way back up her long, tan legs until he reaches her core.

Brian groans as her scent intoxicates him.

"Your pussy always smells so good, baby," he smirks as his face gets closer to her soaking wet core, "and it tastes even better."

As soon as the words leave his mouth his lips and tongue are on her; practically breathing her in. He could hear the moans and whimpers coming from her knowing she was trying to stay quiet. Her hands gripping onto his head as if it was her life line, her hips bucking into him never wanting him to stop eating her.

"Don't stop Bri, please," she whimpers.

Brian begins to suck on her clit as his eyes meet hers. He can see the pure ecstasy and frustration painted on her face; this was taking everything in her not to scream out in pleasure.

Wanting to tease her more, he slowly pushed his index finger into her tight pussy, pumping it in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace as he continued to suck her clit.

"Yes! I'm gonna come, baby!" She moans in a harsh whisper.

He adds a second finger speeding his motions up wanting to see her come undone. As he does this she throws her head back, mouth falling open and back arching as she began to come for him.

She looks as if shes about to scream out; when no sound leaves her mouth. Only pure ecstasy written on her face.

When she finally rides out the final waves of her orgasm Brian releases her clit from his mouth and slowly pulls his fingers out of her, climbing up her body and brining them to her lips.

"Taste, baby. Taste how amazing you are," he whispers.

She finds something so erotic about trying her own juices and sucks his fingers into her mouth, looking into his eyes as she moans.

"Fuck, that's so sexy, Liv." he says as she releases his fingers.

She simply giggles at him.

"Mmm, I can't be the only naked one here," she smirks, making him lay down so she can pull his pyjama pants off him.

When she finally gets him naked, Olivia sees his large manhood standing at full attention for her.

"Did I make you that hard, baby?" She questions, moving up so she could whisper in his ear as she takes his rock hard cock in her soft delicate hand, slowly stroking him up and down.

"Fuck yes you did," he groans.

"I love your cock Bri, it's so big. It feels incredible inside of me. Always makes me come so hard," she whispers, kissing his neck as she continues to stroke him.

"Liv-" he stammers trying to keep his composure after hearing her words.

"What baby? What do you want?" her words so quiet he could barely hear them.

"I want to fuck your pussy, baby,"

A sly grin comes across Olivia's face. "Then do it,"

Brian practically pounced on top of her, pinning her underneath his toned body.

"You ready for me, baby?"

Olivia just nods, taking his cock in her hand and lining him up with her entrance.

Brian quickly thrusts into her, pressing a kiss to her lips trying to swallow her loud moan. She always felt so good when he thrusted into her the first time, stretching her to the limit.

He began to pummel into her tight pussy. Olivia clawed at his back sure to be leaving marks, neither of them caring.

"Don't stop baby, fuck me hard." She moaned forgetting to stay quiet.

He could feel her clenching around him, he knew she was close. He reached his hand down between them and began to rub her clit. "You gonna come for me, baby? You gonna scream for me as you come around my cock?"

Olivia seethed beneath him, arching her back wanting to feel him deeper inside of her. "Yes, baby. Make me come, make me come for you!" She moaned loudly.

Brian continued to pound into her sucking on her neck while rubbing her clit in circles wanting to feel her come. She was whimpering and seething beneath his body.

Her mouth fell open as a loud moan from deep within fell from her lips. "Fuck! I'm coming, Bri!"

Brian felt her clench around him while she chanted his name over and over like a prayer. He grunted and came deep inside of her.

He rolled onto his side and slipped out of her as they both tried to catch their breath, covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

Olivia laid her head on his chest wrapping her arm around his torso. "That was incredible, baby. I missed that." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"It's always incredible with you, sunshine. I missed it too." He pulled the blanket up around their spent bodies, pulling her closer to him wanting her as close as possible.

"I love you, Brian." she whispered.

"I love you more, Sunshine."

Just as they began to fall asleep they heard a knock on their bedroom door that startled them awake, forgetting about their guest.

"Next time can you guys be a bit quieter?" Nick yelled from the other side of the door.

The couple looked at each other and burst into laughter as they heard him angrily stomp away from their door.

**So... yeah. I'm not the best author, but I hope you guys enjoyed this! Review and let me know what you guys think! :) **


End file.
